


The A-Z of Destiel

by Amira_Syfqh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6477184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amira_Syfqh/pseuds/Amira_Syfqh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't need to sing the alphabet to get to the next letter for this little one-shot compilation I made...</p>
<p>(I'm unfortunately only on season 9, so the stuff may not be up to date)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The A-Z of Destiel

**Author's Note:**

> Where Dean has trouble asking Castiel out on a date...
> 
> (Teenage!Destiel)

Dean didn't want to admit the fact that he was, in fact, _shy_.

He was never the guy who'd run away from a challenge, or back down from a dare. In fact, he liked to punch the challenges in the jaw and tackle it on, like that one time he was dared to put food coloring into one of the test tubes during chemistry, but instead, he took a step further and added something that looked like salt into the mix, and the class ended up being sent out due to the immense amount of smoke billowing from inside the lab. His classmates were ecstatic about the cancelled class, but the detention he earned from Mr Jones? Not so much. 

No, he was never that type. So why is his palms sweaty, like a whore shaking hands with a priest? Why is his heart racing as he neared the library of Lawrence High School, towards the one person he really didn't want to fuck up what he had with? Is that normal? Is it okay for a popular, 'cool' guy to get nervous and worked up over a guy he was doing study group with, who swears up and down that he's straight the first time they studied together? 

Cas- _Castiel_   (who'd name their kid after the Angel of Tears anyway?) had agreed to tutor Dean for certain subjects after school at the library, because _hey_ , why not, right? Well, everything was fine, Cas was a great tutor, whatever he taught, Dean could understand perfectly. But he didn't really need a tutor, he was perfectly fine with studies, he just...He needed to see _him_. Dean had no idea how he realized he had a thing for Castiel. Maybe it was because of late he kept watching Cas doing homework with him, staring, observing. He wanted to memorize every single part of Cas' beautiful face, so when he closes his eyes at night, Cas could be the last thing he sees before he slips into unconsciousness. Or maybe it was because everything around them fades into a blur as all he could see and hear was Cas. 

"Damnit Dean, you're turning into a teenage girl." He hissed under his breath. If Sam could hear him now, he'd be teased endlessly. Dean pushed the double doors open, giving the place a quick once-over. There were only a few people inside, after all, it is still a library. It occurred to him that he hung out here way too much and too often for a guy like him, but he didn't really care. He liked it here anyway, with it's quiet surroundings, and Mrs Winston bakes pie for regular visitors every Thursday, so it's understandable why he liked the library. Well, other than the fact that it's the only place he could be alone with Castiel and actually have a long conversation that doesn't end with awkward silences and hurried goodbyes. It was useless talking to Castiel in the hallways, or even at his locker. He was _always_ surrounded with girls.

_Turns out girls dig Cas a lot more than they do me_ , thought Dean. Charlie says it might have something to do with his 'adorableness', as she said, but she wouldn't really know, would she? She was attracted to girls or whatever. Maybe it's his eyes. They do have this sort of magnetic pull that-

"Hi, Dean." Dean turned around and saw Cas, wearing a blue cardigan with a white pressed button-up underneath and some jeans. His hair was a bit messier than usual, but that's kind of how he liked him. He was holding some old classic literature book that looked like it could've been in the Renaissance period or something.

"Hey, Cas." He smiled, adjusting his grip on his backpack, trying not to look nervous, now that he was here. "The usual?" He asked, and Castiel nodded. Together, they walked to their favorite table in a secluded area of the library, next to the travel books. Dean thought those books were useless, since he was more of a 'pack-your-bags-we're-leaving-in-20-minutes' kind of guy, but Cas absolutely loved them. Sometimes, when Dean would be late for their sessions, he'd hurry to the library and he'd find Cas sitting with a stack of those travel guide books about Bangkok or somewhere. Cas thinks that one day, he's going to see all of those places he's read about, to bask in the fascination that is culture. Personally Dean thought he's adorable.

Both of them placed their bags on the other chairs at their table and they sat down. "So...what subject should we study today?" Dean asked, not sure if he should just spit it out or wait for a nice moment for him to pop the suggestion. Anything to keep the conversation going, right?

"Well, we have a chemistry paper on Monday, and as far as you're concerned, Mr Jones hasn't exactly forgiven you for the Lab Fiasco a few months ago." Castiel grinned, pulling out his Chemistry notes and setting them on the table. Dean followed suit with his own, fighting off the urge to grin at a pick-up line he once used on a girl who was with a chemistry textbook at the time. That was back when he didn't really have Castiel on his mind 24/7, as Cas moved to the school last September. 

"Okay, so he wants us to study...what exactly?" Okay, so Dean _may_ have not paid the slightest bit of attention to anything Mr Jones had been saying, since...well, let's just say Cas was sitting in front of him in class and he may have spent an hour or so staring at the back of his head, hoping he'd turn around and actually smile at him. But he never does. Why would he? Cas always seemed oblivious to Dean and his closeted attraction to his tutor. It wasn't like Cas wasn't clear about the fact that he was straight. It was just that Dean had thought so too about himself, until Cas crashed into his world and Dean's thoughts orbited around him like the Sun. 

Cas let out a chuckle that made Dean feel things he never really felt all over. "Someone must've done you good, huh?" _You did_ , Dean thought to himself. "Anyway," Castiel said, flipping to the page he was looking for. "He asked us to study ionic bonds." 

"Ionic bonds...? Wait, this is the...metal and non-metal thing right?" Dean feebly guessed. To his surprise, Castiel nodded. 

"Well, yes, actually." He, too, seemed surprised. "When metal reacts with a non-metal, they form a sort of ionic compound." Cas explains, but nothing really sticks in Dean's head except the fact that Cas stopped talking and was staring back at him. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean quickly averts his eyes from Cas' gaze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, totally." Dean bluffed, feeling his cheeks turn red. That _never_ happens around anyone but Cas. 

"You don't seem like-" Cas began to speak, but Dean interrupted him with a question.

"What are you doing Saturday night?" He blurted. It took Dean a second to process the fact that he blatantly had put the question out there, where he may face rejection from totally-straight Castiel. _I am an idiot_ , Dean thought, as he saw Cas' face turn into an unreadable expression. "Okay, look, Cas, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I didn't really-"

"You're asking me out on a...date, aren't you?" Cas said bluntly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in a way that made him look like a confused kitten. Dean liked him that way.

"I understand if you don't...if you don't want me to. It's entirely up to you, and if you say no, we can go back to being...who we were before any of this." Dean hung his head low, his heart beating way too fast. He's going to say no, and Dean will make a colossal fool of himself, and Cas would go back to being the guy who sits in front of him in class, and he'd be left with all the shame and rejection a guy could possibly be left with when he asks another guy out and is rejected.

"And if I say yes?"

"We'll see how that date goes."  Dean shrugged non-chalantly, pretending to not be as nervous as a big-time sinner in the confessions booth. 

"I guess we'll see then." Cas smiled sheepishly. Dean blinked a couple of times before registering the fact that Cas. Said. Yes.

"So that's a-a yes?" Dean stammered. He wasn't usually like this. _Pull yourself together, Dean_ , he thought sternly to himself.

"It's a date." Cas confirmed, grinning.   


End file.
